System Failure
by Striderm8
Summary: The System failed me, just like it has for many others. Our 'Justice' is nothing but a frail network spun by heartless politicians and supported by duped Heroes. They cast me away like trash. They ruined my family and left them to die. They spun a story and made me... a 'Villain'. I'll tear down this society and show them the Truth. This World... everything will crumble.
1. Prologue

**Injustice**

The world was at the closest definition of peace.

Heroes patrolled cities as citizens looked up to them and smiled, knowing they are safe. Agencies dedicated to the protection of citizens were massive, powerful Quirk users using their abilities for the people.

All Might, the #1 Hero and the Pillar of Peace and Justice was the Golden Standard of society. His strength was unrivalled and he always had a smile on his face.

The world was currently in a Golden Era filled with Heroes protecting the peace, and while Villains were still a threat, they could afford to be careless. After all, that's what the heroes were for: to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

"Toga chan!"

A young boy at the tender age of 5 ran towards his best friend. Himiko Toga turned to face her bestie and smiled. Her pale, dirty-blonde hair was styled into two neat buns and she had a straight fringe and two short side bangs.

"Aki kun!"

Shiki Akihiko had messy black hair with streaks of dark red that shone in the light. Coming to a stop beside Himiko, Shiki grinned as they began walking together to school.

"You excited for today, Toga chan?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to find out what quirk I have!"

"Hey-hey! I bet it will be something cool!"

Himiko grinned as she held onto her backpack, the sunlight casting a warm glow upon earth.

"I can't wait to find out, Aki kun!"

"Yeah!"

**\- Shinku -**

The Quirk Assessment Office was a small but cozy office. Cream-colored walls had posters plastered to them, giving all sorts of helpful advice to those unsure on what course of action to take. Drawers were placed next to each other neatly behind the Doctor's desk, stacks of paper neatly sorted underneath the monitor. Behind the curtains, a bed for patients was occupied by a single child, his friend sitting to the side.

"Now, I'm going to activate your Quirk through force," the Doctor said gently to Shiki. "It may hurt a little, but you're a tough kid."

Shiki stayed still as the Doctor prodded him in the ribs with a small metal rod. Wincing, small sparks of electricity crackled from where Shiki was prodded, the rod shaking slightly. Instantly, his face lit up as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"As I thought, you received your mother's quirk," the Doctor said, writing on paper. "And there are also small signs of a second Quirk, but nothing definite."

The Doctor smiled as he ruffled Shiki's hair.

"Congratulations," the Doctor said. "You have a rare Quirk called 'Thunder'. It lets you control powerful electricity."

"Wooooooooaaaahhh!"

"That's so cool, Aki kun!"

"If you feel like you have another power of sorts, feel free to come back and visit me," the Doctor said kindly.

Shiki grinned as he rubbed his head. Lowering himself off the bed, Shiki sat down in Himiko's seat as she climbed onto the bed.

"Now, your mother had a partial transformation Quirk and your father a beauty Quirk. Hmm…"

The Doctor plucked a hair from his balding head and passed it to Himiko. Confused, Himiko held the hair in both hands as the Doctor smiled.

"Look at the hair and focus within yourself," the Doctor said. "I believe you inherited your mother's Quirk, Toga kun."

Himiko frowned before closing her eyes. Slowly, her features began to fade away into a pale-silver, viscous slime that began to mold into a different form.

Shiki watched in awe as a replica of the Doctor opened its eyes.

"...incredible... this is an extremely rare Quirk, Toga kun."

The replica Doctor frowned.

"I don't like this!" The Doctor pouted.

Shiki couldn't help it: he laughed. It was so surreal seeing the old Doctor replica pouting in elementary clothes as the real Doctor chuckled, writing on his clipboard.

Himiko melted into a silver slime again before she returned to normal, clothes intact. Before she could say anything, Shiki raced forwards and grabbed Himiko's hands with a wide smile!

"Your Quirk is so cool, Toga chan!"

"Neh-neh, you have a cooler Quirk, Aki kun!"

"Huuuhh? But I wanna transform!"

The Doctor chuckled again at the pouting child before smiling.

"You two have been blessed with powerful Quirks," the Doctor said. "You two will be great people in the future, I can tell."

Standing up with a light sigh, the Doctor made shooing motions towards the kids.

"Alright now, back to class children. I'm sure your friends want to hear about your Quirks now."

"Thank you, Doctor san!"

"Thank you, Doctor san! Sorry for what I said earlier!"

The Doctor laughed as the two kids left his office and rejoined their class.

"Now... Class 3-A is next? I still have ten minutes, so I think I'll have a coffee first."

* * *

A simple classroom filled with desks in neat rows, various children with various Quirks laughed as they showed off their unique powers. Stretchy limbs, mild telekinesis, fire breaths, bubbles; the children smiled in joy as they experienced their Quirks for the first time.

"Now-now class, since we all have learnt about our Quirks, I guess we can have the day off~"

"Yaaay!"

Shiki smiled as he looked out the window, gazing at the playground and the road beyond it. A tall man in a suit was just outside the school, looking around with a calm expression.

Shiki frowned as the man turned to look at him, eyes meeting before the man smiled.

"Neh-neh, whatchca looking at Aki kun?"

"Waah!" Shiki fell out of his chair before sighing with relief. "You scared me, Toga chan."

Himiko frowned and leaned forward, looking out where Shiki was before.

There was nothing there.

As Shiki stood up and fixed his chair, Himiko sat down next to her friend as they ate their lunch together.

"Hey, Toga chan, what do you want to be when you are older?"

"Hmm?"

Himiko wiped her mouth before humming in thought.

"I think I want to be a nurse," Himiko said, a small smile on her face. "Kaa san always helps others, and I want to be like Kaa san!"

Himiko leaned on the desk, propping her head on her hands and smiling.

"Neh, what about you, Aki kun? What do you want to be?"

Shiki clenched his fist as sparks of blue crackled. Smiling, he raised his head, an honest smile on his face.

"I want to be a hero, just like Tou san."

Himiko giggled as Shiki faced her.

"Then I can be your personal nurse," Himiko said, matching Shiki's smile. "Let's stay together, Aki kun."

"Yeah."

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**[9 Years Later]**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

"You freak!"

"Kya!"

Himiko Toga, age 14, fell to the floor, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

Bystanders murmured and began to form a crowd in the school grounds as Himiko sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with the hem of her sleeves.

"I bet you like the taste of blood, don't you, freak?"

The crowd gasped as Himiko's head shot up.

"N-No!" Himiko cried. "It's not like that! I-!"

The bully laughed as she kicked Himiko in the face, the victim's head snapping backwards as she fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she choked on her tears, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Stay in your place, Toga kun," the bully said, glaring at the girl. "Drink your own blood if you want it that badly."

Himiko slowly attempted to sit up, only for a shoe to slam into her side.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Cruel laughter filled the schoolyard as more shoes followed the leader. Himiko screamed and cried out in pain as her burning ribs erupted into thousands of wasp stings.

Bruised, battered and bleeding, Himiko cried as her vision became blurry from pain and tears.

No one noticed the smell of ozone surrounding the schoolyard as a teenage boy approached at a rapid pace except Himiko.

A small smile on her face, the girl croaked out a name before her vision turned black.

"Shi-ki… kun."

* * *

**AN: **This is just a fic I'm writing for fun. Don't expect crazy updates~


	2. Hero

**Hero**

It was like any other day, really.

The sun was shining and blue skies were littered with sparse white clouds. Birds chirped and students chattered freely. And of course- _I despised it._

Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with a bit of sunlight. It's good for the skin. But what I _really _prefer is dark clouds and thunderstorms. Man, when it's pouring down rain and thunder is booming, I feel right at home. Really, I do- partially because of my Quirk as well, but you know... don't sweat the details~

So, my question to the world, is why it isn't raining at the mome-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**_

_**SLAM!**_

"I'm up," I grumbled, slowly opening my eyes.

Yes, I was avoiding getting up. And yes, I guessed that its blue skies and clouds of white outside. Hell, it always is.

Sitting up in bed, I yawned and stretched, bones cracking before I glared at my phone's alarm.

"Shiki!~ Time to wake up!~"

"I'm up, Kaa san [1]," I sighed. "Just give me a moment.

Sliding out of bed, I slowly followed my usual routine: have a shower and change.

Walking downstairs, I grumbled a 'morning' to Tou san [2] as he left in uniform. Stumbling towards the kitchen table, my eyes slightly widened as I noticed the fresh breakfast waiting for me.

"It's your big day, Shiki," Kaa san said from the kitchen. "Make sure to eat well~"

I sighed and slumped into my chair as footsteps approached from behind me.

"Are you scared, Onii chan [3]?"

I grinned as my imouto [4] Touka hugged me from behind.

"Onii chan is excited for his big day," I said as Touka sat beside me, grinning happily. "What about you, Touka Chan? Ready for your first day of middle school?"

Touka pouted as she slid into her seat. I laughed and rubbed her head before finishing my meal.

Taking my plate to the kitchen, Kaa san smiled at me as I washed my dish.

"Say hello to Toga chan for me," Kaa san said.

"I will," I said, drying my hands. "Will Tou san be home early tonight or…?"

Kaa san shook her head and I sighed.

Typical. Still, he's a Hero. I know in my heart that he's trying to be with his family, but it still hurts that tiny bit.

"_We interrupt this morning's broadcast for some breaking news. Just now, the Villain at large, 'Pyro' has made another appearance and set torch to yet another house. Heroes were quick on the scene to minimize damage, but it seems that the Villain was gone before…_

Shaking my head, I returned to my room and prepared myself for the day.

That last attack is pretty close to our neighborhood. Fingers crossed someone catches him soon.

Ten minutes later, I stopped at the front door and looked back.

"Bye Kaa san, bye Touka chan!"

"Stay safe, Shiki!"

"Have fun, Onii chan!"

Exiting onto the pathway, I made my way towards the nearby bus-stop, humming a song as I looked around.

The city was thriving, a perfect balance between nature and technology with Heroes keeping the peace. Of course, they weren't perfect and there was generally a lot of collateral damage, but it still didn't tarnish how far we had come as a race.

Cars passed by as birds chirped overhead, more students filing onto the pathway on their way to school.

It was a pain, really, but public transport was cheaper then driving every day, and with Tou san running a Hero Business, it really became troublesome. Somedays we'd be living comfortably, the next budgeting like crazy. Still, we all supported each other, and that's what really mattered to me.

Family is everything, no matter what. Even if I did hate them somehow, they'd still be close to my heart. It's just how I am.

Waiting at the bus-stop, a tall man in a suit stopped beside me, a strange, complicated mask covering his face. I raised a brow but said nothing, waiting in silence next to this stranger.

Strange… he feels oddly familiar. I feel like I've seen him before.

As if reading my thoughts, he inclined his head and I felt his gaze rest on me.

"What's your opinion on heroes, boy?"

I blinked as the man besides me stood perfectly still, his breathing slow and steady.

"My opinion on heroes?" I said slowly.

"Yes," the man said. "I've been searching for an answer lately, but my search has been fruitless."

I heard what sounded like a quiet chuckle as the man's head tilted towards me.

"So, what is your answer?"

Looking around for the bus, I sighed as I saw nothing.

I guess I can entertain this old man for a while. Besides, I'm sure my answer will definitely be different.

"Heroes are simultaneously a double-edged blade," I said honestly, folding my arms. "For all their good, they create just as much bad. Fights generally end in destroyed property, and while they keep the peace, they also create 'Villains' in the process, which adds to the previous existing list. Heroes create Villains, Villains create Heroes, Heroes create Heroes and Villains create Villains. It's a cycle that will never end in our super-powered society."

I scratched my head as I sighed.

"My Tou san runs a Hero Business," I said. "From it, I've learnt that not everything is black-n-white like people say. Heroes are necessary in our current society, I'll admit that, but at the same time, we are decaying as a society"

"How so?"

"I did some searching when I got curious, and I stumbled upon some leaked Government documents," I admitted quietly. "I'm sure you heard of the massive scandal decades ago: the Japanese Government was losing money so they started printing more. Hyperinflation ensued and Japan was in a dark era. When All Might appeared, this burden lessened and destructive conflicts lessened, but it was still there, slowly ticking away like a bomb waiting to go off. And, when it eventually blew, the 'Great Quirk War' occurred before ending a few years later."

The man nodded.

"A tragedy that was," he said. "So many innocents lost their lives, but what I cannot condemn the most is the death of the children."

"Fortunately, All Might brought an end to the temporary darkness," I continued. "His efforts to contribute to society is helping us recover, but even so..." I shrugged. "Remnants of the darkness is still around. All you have to do is open your eyes and look around."

"Regardless of his efforts, most would argue that the world is a better place," the man replied. "After All Might appeared on the scene, society went through a [Bronze] and [Silver] Age before coming to a stop at our current [Golden Age]. The crime rate in Japan dropped to a minimum six percent while the rest of the world remains at a minimum twenty percent, and he has been labeled as the [Symbol of Peace]. Quite an achievement, is it not? After all, he's been quoted various times."

"Keep on walking, and you will meet the rising sun," I quoted. [5]

The man chuckled fondly, his voice deep and full as I saw the bus approach in the distance.

"It's been fun talking with you," the man said, facing me and holding out his hand. "It seems that the youth of today still have a bit of kick in them."

"Did you find the answer you were searching for?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Perhaps."

His tight grip disappeared as he walked off, the bus pulling up to a stop.

Heh, what a strange Oji san. [6]

Boarding the bus, I sat in silence, staring out the window.

Remember what you're doing this for... ...you need the money to support your family. That's why you are becoming a Hero, even if you don't want to. Despite what you think of them, it's the easiest way of earning income, especially with a power like mine. I have no trouble using my power for money; most of humanity's inventions have been powered by Greed, and look how far it's taken us. So Shiki Akikata, get your shit together.

. . .

. .

.

[We have arrived at our destination, U.A]

Taking a step off the bus, I sighed as a faint breeze passed by.

...this is it, I guess... ...my first step in helping my family...

Walking into the school, I passed by a girl using her Quirk on a green-haired boy and an angry looking blond.

Heh, seems like people of all personalities are here. What else did I expect?

Following the trail of students, I stretched as a yawn escaped my mouth.

Let's see... it should be just around the corner here.

Entering a large auditorium, I sat down at the back row as a familiar Hero grinned on stage.

Present Mic, a Pro Hero and - in my opinion - one of the most annoying.

"Welcome to today's live performance!" Present Mic shouted, his voice amplified by his support gadgets. "Everybody say 'HEY'!"

I snickered silently as he was met with silence.

Understandable. Everyone here is nervous about the test, they don't have the time to go along with an idiot's rambling.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?!"

More silence.

"Okay!" Present Mic bulled on ahead. "This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute long 'Mock Cityscape Maneuvers'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll head to your assigned testing location!"

"Each site is filled with three kinds of _faux villains_," Present Mic explained. "Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains... and earn points! That's your goal, listeners!"

"Of course, playing the anti-hero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!" The Hero added.

Looking down at my sheet, I ignored the continued ramblings of the students and the Hero.

So, there are four types of faux villains: 1-point, 2-point, 3-point and 0-point. Hmm, you'd be a fool if you took this quite literally. There's obviously other ways to get points. 'Don't play the anti-hero': are you telling us to _be _the hero, or is it just a hint? Either way, to be a Hero, you need to save others in danger. And these 0-pointers? Don't fuck with me. If they really were worth 0-points, then why would they be at the bottom of the page? Shouldn't they be at the top, where they would be worthless?

I sighed as a scream of 'PLUS ULTRA' echoed throughout the room.

So noisy... well, at least we can move to the test grounds now.

* * *

Adjusting the sleek bracelets on my wrists and ankles, I shrugged on my black jacket before looking around at my competition.

Most of the people gathered were garbed in track-suits, very few wearing gadgets to work with their Quirk.

Ignoring the competition, I took a deep breath before exhaling.

I shouldn't need my second Quirk here. Besides, that's off the records. Thunder will be enough.

"Hey, you!"

I raised a brow as a tall muscular guy walked towards me, a sneer on his face.

"Nice bracelets ya got there squirt," he said mockingly. "Did mommy gift them to you? Make you all nice and pwetty?~"

Rubbing my wrists, I closed my eyes and sighed quietly.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I confirmed. "These _are _a gift from my Kaa san."

The guy laughed before pushing me. Stumbling back a few steps, I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Are you here to be a Hero?" I asked. "Or are you here to be a dick and pick on those below you?"

Holding my hand out, electricity crackled angrily in the palm of my hand, lashing out at the air. Instantly, the atmosphere grew dark as ozone filled the air, small cracks of thunder drawing attention to our little conflict.

"Word of warning," I said darkly. "Don't fuck with me, or you'll regret it."

He snorted before walking away, hands in pockets.

"You're just a squirt, you won't last long."

My lightning dissipated as I rolled my shoulders.

Well, that was fun. Now, let's get ready for thi-

_**MMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Aight, let's go!

Racing forwards, the other participants sat there in shock as I entered the mock cityscape.

"**Standing there idle will not achieve anything. Times ticking!"**

Now, most of them will start to clear out the robots from the start and make their way forwards. I'll start from the back and work back to the front.

Gathering my power, I used my lightning to enhance my body and raced forwards, running at speeds faster than a normal human.

'Thunder' is a powerful lightning Quirk which had affected my body according to multiple Doctors. When I entered middle school, my Quirk went through a mutation which allowed me to use it to strengthen myself. Or, in other terms, let me use my lightning as a strengthening Quirk.

Mutations are rare, but apparently my body couldn't withstand my power, so it changed my body so it could. After that, I started working out so I could bring out more of its potential.

The end result?

Deep within the city, I came to a stop in the middle of an intersection.

[Enemy detected.]

[Commencing elimination of 'Hero']

A powerful Quirk.

Summoning my power, I felt an intense heat at my fingertips and spun around.

Lightning manifested and latched onto the countless robots closing in.

The crackling of robots was followed by explosions as I stood up straight, sparks of blue electricity racing freely around my body.

[Enemy detected]

Racing towards the new robot, I punched it as I discharged electricity through my fist. As it crumbled and fell to the ground, I jogged forwards, ignoring the fiery explosion and shrapnel flying about.

"**We are two minutes in and Examinee Shiki is in first place with twelve points! What a promising Hero!"**

Energy crackled in the palm of my hands as I blasted a 3-point robot. As the machine seized up and malfunctioned, electricity enhanced my body as I burst forwards, gusts of wind following by trail.

Leaping into the air, I spun and slammed my foot into the robots chest, shattering the metal with my enhanced strength. As the machine crumbled backwards, I landed on the road as another explosion rocked my vision.

"H-Help!"

Spinning around, my eyes widened as a guy my age was cornered by a 2-point robot.

Before I could react, somebody else blasted by at incredible speeds, dispatching the robot with a single hit.

As he helped the victim, I ran off, searching for more faux villains.

A thunderbolt here, an enhanced kick there, I grinned as I slid underneath a 3-pointer and slammed my fist deep within its core. Electricity discharged from my fist as I fried it's internal machinery before quickly scrambling forwards, avoiding the explosion that soon followed after.

"**Seven minutes have passed, only three to go!"**

Destroying another robot, I froze in place as the earth began to rumble ever so slightly.

...this is-!

_**CRRRK!**_

. . .

. .

.

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

-a 0-point faux villain!

A gigantic robot as tall as the skyscrapers stared at the surrounding area, destructive debris raining down on the surrounding area.

**[TARGETS… ACQUIRED]**

A laser beam from Hell rained down on the students, miniature explosions and fiery rain decimating the urban setting. Chaos ensued as screams of panic filled the area, the participants all making a run for the entrance gate.

Heh, I'm not scared, I was waiting for something like this! Besides, the damn thing has it's back to me. It's just a free target!

Planting my feet into the ground, I let my Quirk flow through me. Electricity covered me in a blue aura as it cackled loudly, thunder booming and making me deaf.

This is my Quirk at it's limited full power.

Forming a jagged spear of blue lightning, I grinned as I hurled it at the robot. In a flash of blue light, it pierced the 0-point robot as the smell of ozone filled the air.

_**CRAC-**__**!**_

_**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

A huge bolt of lightning erupted from the spear, decimating the robot as thunder boomed throughout the area.

Creating another spear, it hurtled forwards and exploded on impact, enveloping the robot in fierce, blue lightning.

I watched with mild interest as the robot malfunctioned. Scorched, fried and shattered, the melting machine collapsed before exploding, hurling pieces of metal shrapnel around the arena.

Watching the 0-point robot crumble to pieces, my metal bracelets hummed as they emitted a soft blue light.

So, I've hit my limit for today. Anymore powerful attacks and these will break, and my Quirk will be too dangerous to even use.

"**Time's up! THE PRACTICAL TEST IS NOW OVER!"**

Rubbing my wrists, I walked towards the gate as the other participants stared at me in awe, their jaws slack.

"This is trivial compared to the situations Pro-Heroes find themselves in," I said as I walked by. "If you aren't giving this entrance exam the best you can, then do you really wanna be a Hero?"

Heh, I'm such a hypocrite. This practical was easy as~ The written exam will be tougher than this.

Passing by the guy who mocked me earlier, I smirked at his slumped form.

"Better luck next time," I said. "I'm taking the top spot today."

* * *

Bah, the written test was so _easy~_ Honestly, a toddler could've done that in their sleep~

Stepping off the bus, I began making my way to school.

The Practical and Written Exam only took 3 hours all up, so I've got a few lessons left in the day. Though... right about now, it should be lunch time.

Entering the school through the main gates, I frowned as I noticed a crowd in the distance.

Usually schools are quick to stop fights that happen, but I attend a low-tier school in a poor district – Villains attack in this area a lot, and the Government doesn't do crap. So, whilst it's normally uncommon for fights, fights happen on a near-daily basis here.

"Hey, c'mon! The _Freak's _getting beaten up!"

"Seriously? Dude, I've been waiting for _ages _for this!"

...freak? They can't mean-!

"MOVE!" I shouted.

Sprinting forwards, I felt angry- _No_, pissed off would be more accurate.

Stalking forwards, lightning hissed as Thunder boomed, electricity creating a dense aura around me.

How _DARE _theyhurt her!

I hissed through grit teeth as the crowd noticed me, ozone filling the air.

"Y-You!"

I glared at the girl and growled.

"Hurting others for fun, ehh?"

The crowd parted as I kneeled by my best friends' side.

Checking for injuries, I cursed at her unconscious battered form as the crowd formed a tight circle around us. Brushing her bang aside, my body went cold at the sight of fresh blood.

_**Her Blood**_

"You'd defend that _Freak_, Black Wolf_?_"

"You must be a Freak yourself then!"

"Fucking Freak!"

"FREAK!"

...you fuckers….

_Thud!_

Something dull collided with my head, knocking me forwards. Standing up straight, I looked behind me and glared at the attacker; a short, chubby boy sweating profusely.

Must be new, dumb piece of shit.

A gear clicked and my Quirk intensified, erupting from my aura and scorching the ground. Thunder boomed, my ears going mute from the sudden bass as my lightning lashed out at chubby.

_**CRRRRRCCCKKK!**_

I watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground, shirt ripped and burnt as my bracelets heated up, hairline fractures covering the sleek metal. Energy residue crackled in the air as I glared at the rest of the crowd, picking Himiko up and carrying her gently.

"Move, or I'll fuck all of you up," I snarled.

I carefully brushed aside Himiko's matted hair, revealing the bleeding wound on her forehead.

Pushing my anger down, the crowd parted as I entered the school building, lighting arcing around my body before dissipating into particles.

Making my way to the Nurse's Office, I nudged the door open and entered carefully.

The Nurse's Office was a simple plain room filled with complicated medical jargon on shelves. Green blinds covered the windows as Nurse Yuuki looked up from her desk. Moving forwards, I carefully placed Himiko on the patient bed as Nurse Yuuki stood up and made her way over, her hands flowing emerald green.

"This will take a while," Nurse Yuuki said, holding her palms above Himiko's chest.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes," I replied, sitting in a chair.

As long as it fucking takes.

* * *

**No idea how I'm writing this in terms of PoV anymore. Just expect a a mix of both at this point.**

[1] - Mother, informal use

[2] - Father, informal use

[3] - Big Brother, informal use

[4] - Little Sister

[5] - Stolen from DarthPeezy's FF, [The Dark Below]. I love the FF, and this quote seems very All Mighty. It might be an actual quote, Idk, it's been a while since I've seen the show, most likely not tho. Regardless, his fic inspired this one in its own way, so here's my shout-out to him.

[6] - Old Man, Uncle

* * *

**AN: This story is essentially me honing my writing skills whilst I suffer from writer's block :/**

Regardless, this FF is a Villain story. The pairings are obvious, and the story will include me adding some own segments to enhance / a.k.a history, new events - - - AU Fic essentially.

Will it be grand and amazing? Probably not. Am I thinking this through? Probably not. Will this be enjoyable? Probably not.

Regardless, hope you enjoyed :)

**PS: I haven't been proofreading my writing either, so have fun with that~**


	3. Tension

**Tension**

Pacing back and forth, I flexed my fingers, energy crackling angrily.

If I wasn't keeping watch over Himiko, I'd be out there fucking those fucks up!

"There, all done."

I made my way towards the bed as Nurse Yuuki sighed, wiping away a bead of sweat.

"Her injuries had some internal damage," Nurse Yuuki said, wringing her hands. "She should wake up soon."

Sitting down besides the bed, I placed my hand over Himiko's and sighed, the pressure leaving my shoulders.

"You really care about her, huh," Nurse Yuuki said smiling.

"Yeah," I said softly. "We've been there for each other since kids. Times got tough, especially when she discovered that her Quirk is stronger with blood. She was… ostracized, by the other kids. She started being called a 'Freak' and she's been playing it strong but…."

Closing my eyes, I squeezed Himiko's hand before sighing.

"They were waiting," I finally said, opening my eyes.

Nurse Yuuki tilted her head, gesturing for me to continue.

"Since this school is in a poor neighborhood, the lines of rules are blurred and sometimes do not exist," I explained. "You've been here long enough to know this."

"It hurts to watch these fights, but these kids need a supporting model in their lives," Nurse Yuuki said, glancing out the window. "This place needs someone like me more than a rich school."

"You do you, Nurse san," I replied. "Still… even with my reputation, I shouldn't have grown complacent."

"Your reputation… do you mean your title as the [Black Wolf]?"

I nodded.

"When we first arrived here, I was forced into a fight by a senior who bullied others for fun," I said. "His Quirk was nothing special, it was a minor strength-enhancing that gave him an edge over other students, and it was difficult to tell when he used it – his baggy clothing hid his physique."

Clenching my fist, I held it up for Nurse Yuuki to see the sparks of lightning.

"Lightning can screw up a human with the right frequencies," I said. "So I temporarily crippled him with a punch and my Quirk. However, instead of that being the end of it, it turned into an all-out fight with all the boys and some girls."

"And you came out the winner?"

I shrugged, dropping my fist.

"A few sucker-punches here and there, some hair-pulling and I came out on top," I replied. "I'll spare you the details, but the school finally stepped in but they couldn't do anything cos they're all delicate little flowers, so we were given detentions for a couple of weeks."

Himiko groaned and rolled over, her hands slightly tightening. Nurse Yuuki smiled and stood up.

"I'll go fill out the report in Admin," she said. "You're free to go whenever you want."

I nodded as Nurse Yuuki left the room as Himiko groaned again.

I waited patiently as my best friend's eyes fluttered open, tired and wary. Her eyes locked onto my face and began to shimmer as I smiled, tightening my grip.

"Hey, Himiko chan. How're you feeling?"

"...Shiki kun…."

I sighed, weight I didn't know existed leaving my shoulders.

"You're coming over tonight," I said firmly. "And I don't care what your Oba san says."

Himiko sighed but nodded as I looked out the window, at the blue sky that made it seem like _everything _was okay.

I hate this illusion.

One day, I'll break it.

Even if the whole world turns on me.

* * *

"Kaa san, I'm home!"

Closing the door, I pulled my shoes off and walked forwards, Himiko close behind me.

"How was school, Shiki?"

"Not going in tomorrow," I grunted, standing behind the lounge room chair.

"Did something happen?" Kaa san asked, looking up at me from her seat.

"Kid from school were beating up Himiko chan," I said.

"Hello Oba san," Himiko said, bowing. "Sorry for intruding."

"Nonsense!"

Kaa san stood up and wrapped Himiko in a soft hug.

"You're welcome here anytime," Kaa san said. "I know how rough it is for you..."

Himiko nodded and stepped away, wiping away the tears beginning to form.

"I'll bring some food up to you," Kaa san said. "Toga chan, are you staying the night?"

"Yeah, she is," I said. "I'll grab my sleeping bag later."

Making my way up the stairs, I pushed open my door and threw my bag to the side.

My room was small: a single bed pushed to the side, a desk next to it with a window behind it and a wardrobe built into the wall. With all of that, there was probably enough space to lay down a sleeping bag and then a little walking space from the door.

Tapping my bracelets, the metal clicked before sliding off my wrists. Placing it on my desk, I repeated the process with the ones on my ankles before falling back onto my bed.

A sigh escaped my mouth as Himiko sat down on the floor, bringing her legs to her chest. Sitting up, I moved behind Himiko and began to loosen her hair.

"I was scared," Himiko said softly.

Two messy buns fell into long dirty-blonde hair as I frowned.

"How'd it happen?" I asked.

"They cornered me and forced me outside," Himiko replied.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Too many of them. If I did anything, it could've been a lot worse."

"They hurt you regardless," I grunted. "You should've at least got them back."

Standing up, Himiko sat beside me, leaning against my shoulder.

"Shiki kun... I'm not a strong person..."

I sighed.

"We've been over this," I muttered. "_You _are a strong person, Himiko chan. Not many people can deal with a bitchy Oba like you have." [1]

"Okaa san is... _different_, you know that."

"A lot of people came out a lot better than he did, and they served on the front lines."

"Just... can we not talk about this?"

I frowned but nodded.

Himiko's mother had served in the last Quirk War, which ultimately ended with All Might defeating the enemy leader, though no details were released. Spanning 3 years of hard fighting, I was barely 2 when it all started, and at the end of it, I had been scarred from the horrors of war, but I didn't hide from what it was. I accepted it and moved on,

That's why... Himiko... your '_Okaa san_' is a coward. She is still stuck in the past, and doesn't make an attempt to move on. So, I can't forgive her for what she's done to you.

_**CrCkK**_

I glanced at my hands and sighed, small shards of lightning crackling freely as Himiko watched curiously. Dispersing the light show, Himiko crawled onto the bed and laid down.

"I'll go get something for you to drink," I said.

_Grip_

I glanced at Himiko holding my shirt and sighed.

Laying down on Himiko's stomach, I stared at the ceiling as she played with my hair.

"You really should find another way to stay calm," I said. "Playing with my hair won't work all the time."

"Shut up Shiki kun."

"Yes _Oba sa- _owowow! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

I chuckled as Himiko finally relaxed, laughing as she tied my hair into some unholy contraption.

Women are crazy, and I have evidence! Buuuuuut, I ain't complaining.

After all, my best friend is crazy in her own way.

**\- My World Bleeds Red –**

"Class dismissed."

Rising from my chair, I stretched as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

Himiko stayed home today after I convinced her to. These kids are too rowdy, and I don't doubt that they'll try something again.

Leaving the classroom, I stepped outside and felt a small breeze. Looking out at the sky, a small puff of grey rose into the sky as I frowned.

"Better head home just in case-

_** !**_

-oh.

_T h u d_

...bleh...

Tumbling backwards, I rolled to a stop.

Lifting my head from the dirt, I slowly got up, resting on one knee as I spat out a glob of blood mixed with dirt. Ears still ringing, I blinked as my concussion slowly faded away.

"Where's the _Freak_, huh?"

Don't worry about the dumbass, he isn't worth it.

With a groan, I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Somehow, my bag was still over my shoulder so I grabbed a piece of gum from within and started chewing.

"Hey, answer me you piece of shit! I still gotta get back atcha for last year!"

Last Year...? -Oh, I see now.

Glaring at my senior, I noted his new uniform and scoffed.

"I don't have time for you," I said, wiping my mouth with the hem of my sleeve. "Get lost, or I'll beat you down again Tanaka san."

My former _Senpai_ – Tanaka - scoffed, his built form barely contained by his tight uniform.

"After you beat me, I was humiliated," Tanaka said. "So, I dedicated myself to training my body."

I snorted as I flexed my hand, bag sliding off my arm.

Lightning danced from and to my fingertips, trailing my body as I let my Quirk empower me.

"The human body can only withstand so much pain," I said. "Last time I overloaded your senses and basically made you a potato: you want a repeat of that, Potato kun?"

Tanaka snarled as I tensed.

I can already tell that he wasn't joking about that training of his: with his Quirk activated, he most likely could put me in a coma from a well-timed punch.

Glancing at the crowd forming, I created an aura of electricity around my body as it lashed out angrily at the people watching.

"Get lost, this doesn't concern you," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, but it does!~"

_Shit!_

Throwing myself backwards, I watched as Tanaka's fist soared above me.

Latching onto his arm, electricity surged forwards as Tanaka spasmed. Stumbling backwards, I regained my footing as Tanaka broke free of his paralysis.

"You bastard!"

Avoiding another punch, pain erupted in my gut as Tanaka's knee slammed into me. Fingers wrapping around my throat, I choked as I slammed into the ground, my vision going blurry from the impact.

Laying in the dirt, I gasped as air returned to my lungs. Taking deep breaths, I spat out more blood as my vision slowly returned.

"How's it feel being in the dirt, scum!?" Tanaka roared. "Being back where you belong, huh?"

I grinned a bloody grin as I looked up at him.

"Just preparing ya grave for ya," I snarked.

"You know what? I had my doubts about using this, but I don't think I care anymore!"

My eyes widened as he pulled out a knuckle knife, the weapon fitting around his fist like a second skin.

"Any last words?"

I spat in his eyes.

Tanaka roared and swung his arm back, ready to end this.

Lucky for him, I am to. Just need to time this right...

Watching his fist approach, I channeled my Quirk within my hands and suddenly sat up.

_**THUD!**_

With Tanaka leaning over me vulnerable, I slammed my hands into his solar plexus. Spittle flew as he gasped, lightning arced into the sky and thunder boomed: The Omen of Death.

"This is gonna hurt."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**_

I grit my teeth, pure energy surging through my body as Tanaka screamed. The ground beneath my feet began to crumble as my body began to scream in agony, the huge bolt of lightning decimating both of us.

Feeling a hand on my chest, Tanaka raised his hand despite the immense pain he was suffering. Before he could punch me, I slammed my fist into his gut and twisted as the thunderbolt cut off, a final boom echoing throughout the school.

_Crk!_

Blinking, I watched as Tanaka collapsed nearly-unconscious, his clothes scorched and torn. Blood slowly bubbled from his torn red skin as he gagged and spat out blood.

Stumbling backwards, I glanced at my steaming skin as I panted, my uniform scorched and tattered.

God, this hurts so fucking much! I basically just fried my body and it feels like fucking hell! Still... one more -_ GAH!_ \- thing... to do.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and glared at the crowd.

"Get lost," I snapped.

Instantly, the crowd dispersed in fear as I slumped over again, running my hands across my face in pain.

I winced as my fingers ran across a nasty bruise forming before a foreign smell invaded my senses.

…smoke?

"..hehe, right on… time," Tanaka groaned before gasping. "Big Bro will… fuck you up… right after he's done with that… _Freak Bitch!"_

"Huh? Who the hell's your Big Bro?"

Tanaka smirked weakly as he pointed behind me.

"Pyro."

Energy gone, Tanaka collapsed as I whipped around. The once small smoke cloud was now massive as clouds seemingly out of nowhere began to crowd the sky.

Pyro? Who the hell is... fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk-_fuck-fuCk-FUCK-FUCK-__**FUCK!**_

Snatching my bag from the ground, I ran forwards, wincing with every second step. Pain flaring in with every step, I gasped as I ran as fast as I could.

Piece of fucking shit! How petty can you fucking be you piece of fucking shit!

Lightning flowed through my body as I froze and tripped over, blossoms of pain erupting from in my legs.

_**GAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Fingers scrabbling, breathing ragged, a growl escaped my throat.

Shaking legs, weak body, I slowly stood up and began making my way forwards again.

Be damned if I'm out from a fucking love-tap! Even if I can't use my Quirk, I'll fucking make it!

Himiko! Don't go fucking dying on me!

* * *

"Mou, I don't get it!"

Himiko Toga pouted as she kicked her legs furiously.

Eventually, her attention refocused on the piece of paper that lay in front of her.

Glaring at it, Himiko eventually sighed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Maybe I'll ask Shiki kun for some help... yeah, let's do that!"

Rolling off her bed, Himiko grabbed a pair of sneakers from her wardrobe and slipped them on.

Grabbing her phone, Himiko stepped out of her room in a logo-white shirt and jean shorts and made her way downstairs.

"I wonder what Shiki kun is doing right now~" Himiko hummed to herself before giggling. "Probably taking a nap, silly."

Making her way into the kitchen, she frowned at the kettle boiling and the half-finished sandwich on the kitchen bench. Various kitchen utensils were spread out on the table, prepared ingredients for tonight's dinner sitting innocently and untouched.

"Okaa san? Otou san?" Himiko called out.

"In the living room, honey!"

Himiko smiled at her father's voice and walked over, her steps making barely any noise on the carpet.

"Otou san, did you leave the kettle... on?"

"It's fine, Hi-mi-ko chan~" her Otou said, his smile a pearly white. "Otou san will protect you from the big baddy~"

Her eyes widened as she stepped back in fear.

"B-Blood... e-everywhere... ...Otou san, Okaa san..."

"Now-now honey," 'Otou' grinned. "Why're you walking away for? After all, I just got home and I've missed you _so _much~"

A wet squelch filled the silence as the Villain ripped the real Otou's arm off with a grunt, droplets of scarlet staining the carpet an almost-black colour. Himiko screamed as she fell backwards, trying to scramble away from her new reality in vein.

The Villain's grew wider as he pranced around the blood-stained living room, scarlet splattered across upturned chairs and broken furniture as the fan swung dangerously low, dangling from the ceiling with only wires supporting its weight. With the curtains shut, the flickering light from the fan flashed ominously, briefly showing the brutality in its full glory.

'Pyro WuZ Here' was painted poorly in bloody red, with darker solid substances plastered on the wall. Scattered across the living room were bright red devices beeping in harmony, pale-pink flesh keeping them from falling. A pair of legs were visible from behind the only standing furniture in the room, deep gashes revealing stark-white bone shards still within the leg.

Himiko retched as she collapsed to her knees, pupils dilated as Pyro cackled madly.

"Ya know, your dear old 'Otou' was more of a threat then your 'Okaa'; damn bitch was basically a fucking potato, haha!"

The light flickered once more before switching on, revealing the Villain.

Scuffed boots and jeans were covered in nearly-invisible blood as Pyro tapped one of the multiple blades strapped to his waist. A simple dark-red shirt and jacket were wet on his form as the Villain pulled a hunk of flesh from his jacket pocket. His hands were bare, stained with red and black as he pushed his oily hair back, eyes wide and hungry and unhinged.

"H-How did you-? Otou san's voice...?"

"Keke, I guess it won't hurt to tell ya since you'll die."

Pyro's grin split as blood dribbled down his face.

"My Quirk? It ain't got to do with my name," Pyro cackled. "I just _lo-o-ove _fire! No, my Quirk is [Mimicry]! It lets me copy anyone's voice as long as I meet one tiny condition."

Himiko whimpered as her back touched the wall.

"C'mon~ Ask me what it is~"

Himiko gulped as she stared at the Villain, his wide smile striking fear into her heart.

"W-What is it?"

"All I have to do is eat their larynx."

Pryo grinned toothily, revealing the flesh caught between his teeth, crimson flowing freely down his lips and dripping from his chin.

Himiko froze in place as the Villain sighed melodramatically, stretching his awkwardly long limbs.

"Man oh man, you have such a _swe-e-et _voice, Himiko chan- Why, it puts my own to shame," Pyro complained, his gaze unfocused before snapping onto Himiko's throat. "Now," Pyro said, his voice warping, "Why don't you be a good girl and come to Papa?"

Himiko gasped as she scrambled to her feet, escaping up the stairs as the Villain laughed joyfully.

"HAHAHA! I LOVE IT WHEN THEY RESIST! TRY AND HIDE YOU BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU AND FUCK THAT PRETTY SKULL INTO SUBMISSION!"

Himiko slammed the bathroom door shut as she ran into her room, tears blurring her vision.

The door closed with a slam before the lock clicked into place.

Panicking, Himiko breathed heavily as she heard her father's voice sing outside.

It was haunting and terrifying and it hurt and _hurt and __**hurt**_

Himiko screamed as something slammed into her door. Looking around, she found her desk and heaved everything off onto the ground. Grabbing onto the end, Himiko began to hyperventilate as she dragged her desk to her door, another slam shaking it down to its foundation. Running to the other side, Himiko swallowed nervously as she pushed her desk forwards, pinning it between the wall and her door.

"Himiko chan, Papa just wants to _TALK!"_

Himiko screamed as a blade pierced through her door, the metal glinting with murderous intent.

In an instant, 3 more blades of various sizes were protruding through her door.

Heart beating rapidly, Himiko walked backwards, hand reaching for _anything _in her room to use as a weapon.

Her fingers touched a handle and she grasped it in her hands.

"You've been a _naughty _girl, Hi-mi-ko chan~" Pyro said, his voice sickly sweet. "Come on out now honey. Papa isn't mad; not at all. Papa just wants to talk."

"Get out!" Himiko screamed, backed against her window. "Just leave me alone! _PLEASE!"_

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT A POLITE GIRL YOU ARE, HIMIKO CHAN! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

The slamming on the door stopped and Himiko's breathing grew tighter and stressed.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Himiko choked out. "I haven't done anything!"

"Done anything?" Pyro asked slowly. "You don't _NEED _to do anything, Himiko chan. Not everything in this world needs a motive. No-no-no, you haven't done anything... but your friend has."

Himiko gasped as a blade tore through the door. Slowly, Pyro looked through, his eyes narrowing with lust as he licked his lips.

"Himiko chan... I'm here to break you~"

* * *

**AN: **Work called me in and didn't really give me a choice so I'm just angrily releasing this chapter.

Like yeah, that's cool and all. It's not like your fucking over my entire schedule I had planned for today for school work and shit. Nooooooo, not at all. That's fucking fine I guess.

I'm mad, annoyed, and have a general hate for the population again.

Didn't proof-read, couldn't care less at the moment.

Enjoy


	4. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

Wisps of void shimmered as the bartender sighed, cleaning the same cup for the umpteenth time.

Looking around at his empty bar, the bartender relaxed in his pride and joy before his yellow eyes settled onto the TV screen.

A blank screen, a common sight.

The bartender eventually looked away and placed his glass down, seemingly waiting for something to happen.

_Ding~_

As if his thoughts were heard, a man stumbled down the stairs, dressed in shabby clothes.

Looking around confused, the man's face lit up as he made his way towards the bar, his movements slurred.

"Heey yo barkeep, chucks us a beer, ayy?~"

The bartender glanced at the man with slight disgust and sighed silently before reaching for something underneath the bar. Bringing up a beer bottle, the bartender flicked the cap off before sliding it towards the man.

"Thanks Kurogiri! Baahh~ Your alcohol always hits the spot!"

"Do you have information for us?"

"Yeah-yeah, gimme a sec, yeah?"

Kurogiri waited patiently as his informant downed the beer quickly, sighing happily before slamming the glass on the bar. The bartender's eyes narrowed as he searched for any damage on his bar before returning to his normal position.

"That-," the man belched, "-kid you asked me to watch?"

Kurogiri nodded, cleaning another glass with a linen cloth.

"Yeah, well, a Villain's gone after him," the informant continued, missing the look Kurogiri gave him. "Ya know that one on TV at the moment?"

"Pyro," Kurogiri said slowly. "He's gone after him?"

The informant grinned.

"That's right," he replied. "Now, let's talk about my pay, ehh? I know you have it here."

A warp gate took the informant's beer as Kurogiri wiped down the residue on the bar.

"Of course," Kurogiri said. "It's in the back room where it normally is. Feel free to collect it whenever you wish."

"Heh, thanks Kurogiri! Knew you were good for something~"

Sliding off his stool, the informant stumbled forwards.

Walking through the doorway, a hand reached out and wrapped itself around his face.

"Wha-?"

Before he could react, the informant disintegrated into particles and fell to the ground in the form of dust.

"Tsk."

The grey-haired teenager entered the bar and sat on a stool.

Sitting there waiting, a note was pinned underneath an exotic looking drink.

The teenager scoffed and ignored the note, sipping his drink.

He couldn't care less.

* * *

C'mon! I'm nearly there!

Limping forwards, I snarled in pain as I forced myself forwards, breathing harshly.

One step after the other, Shiki. You can- no, _HAVE _to do that. You don't get a choice.

"Do you require some assistance?"

I scowled and looked up.

A man made of gas stood in front of me in a suit, wisps of void floating lazily.

Coming to a stop, I glared at the man as my body finally stopped screaming at me.

"I don't have time for this," I growled. "Move."

The man tilted his gaseous head as I stumbled forwards.

"Pyro."

I froze.

"Your target, is he not?"

I stood up straight and turned.

Standing face-to-face, I glared at him.

"Do not waste that expression on me," the man said. "I am here to merely extend a helping hand."

"And why would I accept that?" I replied, preparing my Quirk. "For all I know, you could be one of Tanaka san's accomplices."

"Pyro is a stain that must be removed," the man continued. "My... leader, and I, wish to see him removed from society, but we cannot interfere directly. This is where you come in."

"You want me to kill him."

"Perhaps," the man said tilting his head slightly. "Regardless, I come with greetings and a gift."

Holding out his hand, I continued to glare at him as he closed his eyes.

"I have a warp Quirk," the gas man said, lowering his arm. "I can take you to where you need to go."

"What's your condition."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a white business card and extended it to me. I glanced at it cautiously before taking it, slipping it into my pocket as he nodded.

"We look forward with working with you, Akihiko san."

I flinched as an oval warp-gate opened in front of me, the stranger standing to the side.

Standing this close... I can hear... something. Something whispering, murmuring- _calling _for me. To enter the Void and never come out. To be at... _peace_, if I surrender.

"What's your name?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the abomination.

"Please refer to me as Kurogiri, Akihiko san."

I nodded and took a cautious step forward.

"When you are in trouble, the League will help you out," Kurogiri said as I entered the portal.

In the blink of an eye, I stepped out in front of Himiko's house, perfectly intact.

_**MMMMMMMMMMRMRRRRRRRRRMRMMMRMRRR**_

Sirens? Where's the fire? I thought Tanaka said Pyro was here?

Smoke blocked my smell as I whipped around.

"Move-move-move! We need to get this fire under control before it spreads!"

My eyes widened as I took in the fiery blaze consuming the houses in front of me.

Burnt wood crumbled and debris crashed into the ground as acrid smoke permeated in the air. Glass was shattered and firemen struggled to put out the blaze, the water evaporating before it could even pacify the angry red.

_ . . ._

…? Was that a-?

Turning around, I squinted as I looked through the windows of Himiko's home.

My second Quirk, [Vibration], is something I developed myself. Ever since the Doctor told me I have signs of a second Quirk, I began to hook onto the feeling of it and use it. Little by little, I've managed to make it stronger until it could be classified as a Quirk. And those vibrations I just felt... that was someone hitting a door, but Pyro is supposed to be a pyromaniac, but Tanaka said... gah, this is annoying!

Walking forwards, I came to a stop at the front door and pressed my hand against it.

My eyes narrowed as it slowly opened, creaking slightly as I stepped in.

Closing the door behind me, it clicked shut as I looked around.

_**-!**_

I-Is that fucking... damnit!

I kneeled in front of the corpse of Himiko's Otou, my hands shaking.

His throat had been ripped out and so much blood had poured out that it simply remained unmoving within his dead flesh. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils gone, jaw unhinged as I ran my fingers down his face, closing his eyelids.

Standing up, I ignored the brutality of his murder and made my way towards Himiko's Okaa.

Noting the blade lodged in her throat and the fresh stench of blood, I closed her eyelids and sighed.

"I may have hated you, Oba san, but I wouldn't wish for this."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Himiko? Fuck!

Adrenaline fueled my body as I raced forwards, 3 steps at a time.

Turning the corner, my heart froze as I watched a man break down Himiko's door, blades strapped to his waist.

"PYRO!"

I snarled as he turned around, a lip-splitting grin on his face as my temper rose.

Lighting crackled in my palms as I stalked forward, glaring at the Villain.

"Oh my oh my, it seems that Tanaka kun wasn't lying," Pyro said cheerfully, his voice distorted. "What're you gonna do, heh?"

My stride lengthened as I ignored the pain flaring in my arms.

"Fuck you."

I exploded forwards and slammed my hand against Pyro's throat, pinning him against the wall. As he choked on his breath, I glanced at Himiko and smiled despite the pain.

"Himiko, get out of here!"

Himiko froze before racing out.

"You know, _boy_, you should never take your eyes off your target."

**SHLINK!**

My eyes widened as Pyro grinned.

My grip loosened as I stared at the blade lodged in my side, excruciating pain flowing evenly throughout my gut.

Pyro grinned as he twisted it in further.

I choked in pain before gritting my teeth.

** !**

Tightening my grip slowly, I grinned through bloody teeth as Pyro's eyes widened.

"Night-Night, bitch."

Digging my fingers in, I growled in pain as electricity sparked, targeting his nerves. I watched as his hair began to stand up as I intensified the output.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! THIZ IZ FUZNZ!"

Burnt blood spilt from my gut as I spat out copper, the blade twisting deeper into my side.

Leaning back, I slammed Pyro's head against the wall, my lightning slowly fizzling out, my bracelets cracked.

"Is that all you got?"

Gripping the blade, tears rolled as I screamed, ripping it out.

Pyro's eyes widened as he licked his lips.

"_Is that all I got? _Shut the fuck up."

Plunging downwards, Pyro grunted as the blade carved through flesh and buried itself deep within his shoulder. Twisting the blade, I snarled and electrified the metal, pushing it in deeper.

"B_W_A_HA_H_A_H_AH_A_H_A_!_!_!"_

With a final crack, I stumbled backwards, holding my bloody wound.

"Yes... _YESS! _FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO ISN'T A FUCKING PUSSY! _COME ON! HIT ME __**HARDER!**__"_

Walking backwards out of the room, I groaned as lightning hissed from my hands, my side burning.

"Crazy bastard," I grumbled, coming to a stop.

Holding up my left arm, I splayed my hand at Pyro as the Villain panted, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

Firing a shot of lightning, Pyro cackled as it hit him in the chest, taking a slow step forward.

I grimaced before limping down the stairs, eyes locked onto Pyro before I moved as fast as I could.

Running my hand against the wall, my second Quirk slowly vibrated to life, tremors trapped and growing stronger every second.

[Vibration]. My second Quirk allows me to sense and create minor vibrations that get stronger by the second. Just by touching something like an object, I can project minor vibrations into them which multiply before destroying the object. Of course, I can control it manually, but it requires a lot of effort.

Opening the front door, I glanced behind me and watched as Pyro swayed forwards, a lip-splitting grin with blood trailing down his face.

"Perish."

Snapping my fingers, the wall shook violently before exploding outwards, covering Pyro with debris and a cloud of dust. Limping outside, a groan escaped my mouth, blinded by the bright flashing lights.

"Villain Pyro! Put your hands in the air, or we _will_ shoot!"

Panting heavily, I shook my head, too tired to speak.

Taking heavy steps forward, I slowly approached the officers.

"Officer! That isn't Pyro! That's Shiki kun! He's my best friend!"

I froze as the officer's lips curled slightly, his eyes cold.

"I know."

Slowly, I raised my hands, dispersing the sparks of electricity.

"Get down."

Resting on my knees, I waited as the officer approached, a small smirk growing with each step.

Silently, lighting flowed through my body, empowering me as the officer came to a stop, a pair of handcuffs glinting in his hands.

"Officer, we got 'em."

I growled as Pyro stepped in front of me, disguised as a police officer.

"So that's how you've avoided being caught," I growled. "But you won't be able to do this anymore after tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Pyro's partner smirked. "We could easily dump your body in the river, ya know~"

"That won't happen," I replied, a small grin on my face. "The other officers have seen me already. If I go missing, you'll be suspects."

Pyro glanced at Himiko by the officers, her phone hanging loosely from her phone.

"Don't even try it," I said, pushing my anger away. "I'd kill you before you get close again."

"Good thing you're going behind bars then."

_**SLAM!**_

"Why do you have an unconscious kid cuffed, Tanjiro?"

Tanjiro shrugged, placing Shiki in the back of the police car before slamming the door shut.

"That 'kid' is Pyro, Chief," Tanjiro replied, cracking his knuckles. "He wouldn't come quietly, so I had to sedate him. Problem with that?"

Chief sighed before waving him away.

"Take him to the station," Chief said. "Put him in the cell. We'll interrogate him later."

Chief turned to Himiko and smiled softly.

"Sorry about that," he said. "So, you were a witness to the break-in, yes?"

"You've got the wrong person, officer!" Himiko shouted, pointing at the police car. "That's Shiki kun! He saved me from Pyro!"

Chief sighed.

"Toga kun, is it?"

Himiko nodded as Pyro loaded Shiki into the car.

"Toga kun, your friend Shiki is… he's a Villain."

"Shiki kun is not a Villain!"

Chief looked around and sighed.

"Toga kun-"

His eyes glowed

"-Shiki Akihiko is a _Villain_."

Himiko froze, her eyes losing their shine as she nodded.

"Good girl."

* * *

**AN: **Need some coolio songs? Here~

Outside – The Siege

Devil a Pray – Easy McCoy

I Am Defiant – The Siege

Just some songs I listen to when I usually write or drive anywhere.

Be prepared for a vibe check

Ciao~

\- Striderm8

PS: I'm not bothering with proofreading my chapters anymore. If there's a major error, lemme know


	5. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

* * *

Three days.

Three days I've been left in this cell.

No food.

No water.

A metal slab for a bed and a drain in the ground as a toilet.

If I use my lightning, I'll electrocute myself as everything is metal.

As far as I know, this isn't the police station. No, this is far worse.

That sick bastard took me to the little brother of the famous prison: Erebus.

Tartarus is for the most dangerous Villains. Erebus is for those who are in between that and normal Villains.

Scratching my ankle, I watched a guard walk past, staring at me.

"They keep getting younger, don't they…."

I merely watched as he disappeared before sighing.

Staying in here is making my nerves jumpy. If Pyro's managed to weasel his way into the justice system, then how fucked am I?

He's already got my blood, so he can easily taint the evidence. There's also obvious evidence of my Quirk, and it's much more believable to say I did it instead of Pyro manually lighting a fire; we live in a world dominated by Quirks.

Fuck! What am I supposed to do! I'm too young for this shit!

"Shiki Akihiko."

"The system is rigged," I grumbled, standing up to get my food.

A sludge of potato and a cold piece of meat.

Taking the tray, I sat on the edge of my bed and picked at my first portion of food in days.

…bleh, tastes like shit.

Well, the one good thing in this shit-hole is that I'm still in my clothes, even if it is a school uniform. I've still got the card that Kurogiri guy gave me, I just need to steal a phone now.

_Thud _

The guard walked off as I sat on the edge of my bed, blatantly ignoring the key resting there.

Kurogiri

He's the only one I can think responsible.

Still… this key will be my last resort. There has to be something- _anything_ that can support my case as an innocent. I'll trust the justice system. Pyro has to have made a mistake somewhere. All I need is a tiny crack to exploit him.

. . .

"Shiki kun… all the evidence points towards you."

. . .

"Just admit that you're guilty, Akihiko san."

. . .

"Our detectives have confirmed your genetics on the crime scene. **You Are Pyro**. Admit it."

. . .

"Please stop denying us the truth. You are only making it harder for yourself."

. . .

"Think about the families you've ruined! Just hand yourself over already!"

. . .

"Disgusting Villain… just die already."

. . .

It hurts.

It's raw and bloody and painful and dumb and stupid and just absolute crap.

I'm fucked. It's as simple as that.

"Shiki Akihiko… if you will not say anything, then I'll take your answer as denial. If your answer is denial, then you will stand a trial in front of all those angry families. Do you really want that? Do you want to suffer more public humiliation?"

Slowly, I looked up, hair blurring my vision.

"Pyro," I muttered. "He's apart of the force... uses it as an alibi."

The voice sighed in frustration.

"_You_ are Pyro," the voice said. "All the evidence points towards you."

"I saw it in a game a while back," I said softly. "Don't know if it's true or not, but an analyst of murder scenes worked with the force... he was the criminal in the game, and the way he avoid being caught was simple."

I glared at the camera and speakerphone in the corner, feeding the key through my sleeves.

"Since he checked the scene himself, his genetics would be over everything, whether intentional or not. In order to not taint the evidence, they'd simple remove any traces of his genetics on the scene when using technology. Fingerprints, hair, blood: you may not believe me, or you may be with that bastard yourself, but... I'm being set up."

"Stop denying us the truth!" The interrogator snapped. "You're only making this harder for yoursel-**_ack!_**"

The lights flicked off as the static of the mic disappeared.

Hearing the door slam open, the lights turned on again, revealing a tall soldier garbed in black.

"I'm looking for a Shiki Akihiko," a man in full tactical gear said.

Twisting the key into the lock, my handcuffs popped open as I stood up, lightning flickering around me.

"Who are you."

The man lifted his slate-black mask to reveal wisps of void, his rifle slung over his chest.

I scoffed.

"A redundant question, Kurogiri. Why are you here?"

The man tilted his head as his mask slid back into place.

"You are merely a secondary objective," Kurogiri said. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Nope."

I caught the bracelets tossed at me as Kurogiri readied his assault rifle.

"Follow me. Follow my actions."

Stepping outside, I immediately blanched at the desecrated lobby.

Warped, jagged metal pierced guards, bodies riddled with bullets or slashed open. Scarlet splattered the ceiling and soaked the floors and walls, lights flickering weakly

Pushing down the bile in my throat, I spat to the side as Kurogiri watched me.

"You're doing better then others already. Let's go."

Making our way down the hallway, Kurogiri always kept his gun up, searching every corner as we slowly approached a blanket of darkness.

Stopping before the true dark, Kurogiri flicked on a flashlight before moving forwards.

"So, what're we looking for?"

Making our way through another hallway, we turned a corner to reveal open cell doors in the harsh light.

"Classified."

I sighed silently before Kurogiri froze, flicking his flashlight off.

"Hide, now."

Using sparks of lightning to guide myself, I made my way behind a door as Kurogiri melted into the darkness.

"…command said who's behind the attack?"

"Not yet. Keep your ears open though, they're still in the area."

Peeking the corner, two men in gear similar to Kurogiri's slowly approached, flashlights sweeping the hallway.

"Akihiko san."

**_-! G_**_eez_es

I glared at Kurogiri behind me.

"Don't fucking scare me like that," I whispered angrily.

"Can you transfer lightning to objects?"

I frowned.

"I don't see why not," I replied softly.

Placing my hand on the cell door, I sent a spark through. Immediately, the lights behind me flashed briefly.

"…"

_thud thud thud thud_

Damn, they're getting closer.

Pressing my hand against the floor, I discharged random bursts of electricity.

Suddenly, random lights in the hallway flashed, creating a weak strobe-light effect.

"…the hell?"

Looking up, I saw Kurogiri nod and immediately stopped, casting us in pitch black again.

**_THUNK_**

Gunshots echoed at the end of the hallway as two suppressed shots used them as cover.

Hearing two bodies hit the ground, Kurogiri's flashlight flickered to life as we moved forwards again.

Stopping by the bodies, I crouched and went through their pockets. Wallets, phones and keys, I took one of their pistols.

"Here."

Kurogiri took the pistol and flicked off what I'm assuming is the safety.

"Button on the side is mag release, pull back the slide when you reload."

"Thanks."

Snatching a spare mag from one of the bodies, we continued forwards.

Heh, didn't think I'd be breaking out of prison in my life. Still… I glanced at Kurogiri, checking a small cell before closing the door.

…this isn't good. An escape attempt from the Villain, 'Pyro', is enough for them to find me guilty, and after those interrogations, there's no hope for me there.

The justice system is rigged. Before even standing trial, it's already betrayed me. Villains have infected our system and I don't doubt that corrupt politicians support them and enforce laws that are detrimental to our society. Heroes like All Might most likely don't worry about the political sides of the spectrum either, and politicians would do the same.

That's why….

_Click_

…this, 'society', this 'world', we live in….

…I'll change it. Brick by brick, stone by stone, I'll suffer through it all.

I've always wondered why people are labeled villains for the most mundane of reasons, but I think I understand a little bit now.

Bringing the pistol up, Kurogiri looked back and nodded before increasing his pace.

I've got to do this.

* * *

Himiko Toga didn't know what to do.

One minute she was eating dinner with her bestie's family quietly, all wondering how he became a Villain. And then in the next, chao ensued.

"Oba san!"

"Ru-!"

**_SLAM_**

Himiko gasped as the ceiling collapsed, crushing Shiki's mother. Timber and flames and concrete debris rained down as heated air choked the inhabitants.

Himiko stumbled backwards, her foot stepping on something squishy.

Looking down, she screamed.

_A crushed head looked back._

"N-No…. …this c-can't be happening…."

Crimson flames licked the ceiling as it raced across the floor, smoke creating a thicker layer by the second as Himiko swayed forwards, racing to escape the burning building.

The fire raged and became fiercer and hotter and disappeared as Himiko burst out the front door, smoke instantly billowing out as she coughed violently.

"O-Obaa san... Touka chan..."

"Move!"

Himiko gasped as a man pushed her aside and rushed in.

"W-Wait Spark sama!"

A smaller body in a similar costume rushed past Himiko as she stumbled down the stairs.

Coughing violently, she rubbed her eyes as tears fell hidden, sirens wailing nearby.

"Fire Department! Everyone evacuate!"

Choking on tears, Himiko took a step down only to trip. Rolling down the stairs, painful bumps covered her body as she rolled to a stop.

"Follow me."

Feeling a heavy hand lift her, Himiko blinked away some tears as a firefighter began to drag her away from the house.

"You aren't safe here, Toga san. It's dangerous for you now."

Himiko gasped as a ripple of pain emanated from her ribs.

Turning a corner, Himiko managed to pull herself free.

Holding her ribs, panting heavily and enduring the pain that made her want to stop and cry and scream and sleep, Himiko glared at the firefighter, his face covered by shadows.

"W-Who... ...are y-you?"

The firefighter sighed before quickly looking around.

"Who I am is not important," he said quickly. "But your safety is paramount."

"Why?" Himiko gasped as she fell to one knee, whimpering. "W-Why me? W-Why not s-save the o-others as w-well?"

"We tried," the man said bluntly. "And we failed. All that matters now is that we protect you."

_Clang_

Whipping around, the firefighter glared at the figures slowly approaching them from behind.

"Listen, there are people who want to hurt you, kill you, and possibly darker things than that," he snapped. "My organization will protect you, and if we fail to do so, then we will have failed."

"Himiko Toga!" The firefighter shouted. "You are Shiki Akihiko's accomplice! To this, we swear to complete the mission we have been given!"

"A-And which group a-are you?"

Despite not being able to see his face, Himiko felt his smirk from a distance as his uniform began to float, currents of air swirling around his body.

"The League of Villains."

* * *

**AN: **Merry Chrysler


End file.
